


Cruciatus

by Disaster_writesVLD (Disaster_Writes)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, Friends With Benefits, Grief/Mourning, Loss of Trust, M/M, Season/Series 07, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disaster_Writes/pseuds/Disaster_writesVLD
Summary: Cruciatus: Latin1.cause grief/anguish2.crucify3.grieve4.suffer torture/agony5.torment, tortureCurtis and Adam are friends with benefits before the war. This was before the Galra invaded.





	Cruciatus

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed, I literally had a plot bunny and I needed to write it.
> 
> Inspired by the Sam Smith song Dancing with a Stranger.
> 
> Inspired by Gecko1789's Adam/Curtis peice: https://www.instagram.com/p/BsdwS5ogxu0/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=18gxmv0mnwxrt

“Adam.” Came a breathless whisper in the dark room. Lips were at his throat, hands gripped his waist. Hips were pressed and rolled against another. Cerulean eyes closed as his partner kissed up and gently brushed their lips together. 

“Hush.” The man whispered, the sound of slapping skin echoed around them. Adam's hands lowered and raised his partners hips. “You feel so good around me baby. Just a little more.” He promised, nipping over the other lips. “Curtis.” Adam moaned. The room was the only witness to their frantic lovemaking that night. Their pleasured whispers and moans soon died down, leaving only panting breaths. 

Morning seemed to come too early. Adam pulled himself away from the warm body in his bed. He made his way into the ensuite bathroom, turning on the shower. He gave a soft sigh, throwing off his sleep pants and boxers. How long were they going to be like this? Be friends with benefits. Curtis wasn't Takashi. Was this his way of burying his feelings, Adam saw the feed two years prior. Shiro strapped to the bed, warning about the Galra… then he was gone again. Just like a specter in the night. 

He stepped into the shower, letting the warm water fall down his frame. He could see the hickies blossoming on his chest, his shirt would just cover the marks. There was something in the air though, something foreboding and terrifying. Adam went through the motions, washing his chestnut hair. His heart still yearned for Takashi. He should end the thing he had with Curtis but- He didn't want to be waiting on a false hope. Time seem to blur as he took care in washing down his body and shaving the barely there stubble. 

Adam turned off the shower and stepped onto the towel waiting on the floor. He grabbed another from the wall, drying off his 6’ body. Once he was dry enough, he wrapped the fabric around his waist and stepped out. Spotting Curtis awake and looking at him with a soft look. His dark brown hair was a wild mess upon chocolate colored skin. 

“Good Morning.” Curtis started as he got up and off of the bed, walking over to Adam and kissing the other sweetly. “You look troubled Adam, Are you alright?” He inquired as he ran a hand down Adam's damp chest. Cerulean eyes met Emerald. Curtis was dressed in a dark shirt with fitting pants. The same ones he wore last night. 

“I- yeah. I'm alright.” Adam reassured and kissed Curtis’ forehead. I'll meet you-” He stopped when the alarms blared, Adam craned his neck up as a message flowed through the speakers. ‘ _Attention all personnel, this is not a drill. We are entering stage Alpha! All essential personnel are required in the meeting room as soon as possible. MFE pilots, report to flight strip! I repeat, this is not a drill.’_

Curtis blinked, grabbing his jacket and throwing it over his shoulders. He could hear Adam throwing on his flight suit, the familiar clank of a ring attached to a chain was heard. Curtis knew deep down that he was a distraction, he just hoped that Adam thought more of him. Getting the final button, Curtis to see Adam putting on his gloves already dressed in his suit. Curtis closed the distance and grabbed Adam's necklace. The ring that Takashi gave the other hung on the chain; Curtis leaned in and kissed Adam like his life depended on it. “Be safe.” He whispered, trying to ignore the tightness in his chest. “Come back safe.” 

“I will.” Adam promised against the others lips. The duo pulled themselves away before striding out of Adam's apartment, running to their designated areas. The day that ensued was one that neither would forget. The Galra easily decimated most of Earth's forces, Adam's group was sent out last. Fear crawled up Curtis’s throat as he listened to the feed. One by one the pilots fell, the Admiral stood off to his right. 

There was still hope right? Adam was still there… he was getting a beating though. Oh God. Please come back, fall back. Curtis prayed as the fear caused his hands to tremble against his console. Adam was still active, the live feeds showed a grainy fight. Adam was struggling, there was too many. Curtis could hear ‘I'm sorry Takashi’ from the line. He was going to- A anguished scream echoed through the room, the one feed that people were hoping to survive was dead. Curtis’ body felt numb as he stared blankly at the screen, tears fell from the corners of his eyes. 

Trembling breaths left Curtis’ body, hands shaking even more as Samuel Holt turned to Sanda. “I told you not to send them. We're doomed now unless Voltron arrives.” Came the unnaturally venomous comment from the Commander. “Let's just pray they are here soon.” 

He- he couldn’t focus, Adam's scream echoed in his ears. It was too much. The Communications Expert got up from his station and walked out of the room, uncaring of those who saw him. He found an abandoned room, staggering in and collapsing against the wall. Raking his hands through his hair as he opened his mouth in a silent and anguished scream. Tears fell harder down his face, was this how Adam felt when he lost Takashi? If so, Curtis never wanted to feel this pain again. 

Adam was dead… He- he never got to say the three words that he wanted to. Curtis let out a tiny sob, his fingertips digging into his skin. He never wanted to feel this helpless, feel this weak. How was he going to deal with this? Sanda caused this, that shriveled up turnip caused innocent pilots their lives, and for what!? Nothing! Curtis didn't move from his spot against the wall, barely registering Sam entering the room and placing a hand on his shoulder. Curtis met the older man's gaze, how long had he been sitting there? 

“I'm sorry.” Commander Holt started before frowning a little “I know it may not mean much now, but I'm not letting Admiral Sanda get away with this.” the older vowed with a serious look.

Curtis’ only response was to nod, he didn't care how long it took, Sanda needed to be held accountable. 

 


End file.
